conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Higher Education Act
The Higher Education Act is an Everetti federal level law and program passed by the Spencer Administration and enacted by the Department of Education in 2018 which extended mandatory schooling by two years. The law created what would become the Graduates Diploma, an equivalent of the former two year Associates (AA/AAS) college degree. The Act established the thirteenth and fourteenth grades, creating Senior Technical School, the next level passed Senior High School also called High School, which is the level passed Junior High School also known as Middle School. Upon graduating High School, students are given the High School diploma. At 18 years of age, the students have the decision to either continue mandatory schooling with Senior Technical School or to quit schooling and join the military, which would also provide schooling and training in varying forms of education. Following either the two years of military service or the two years of Senior Technical School and graduating, they have the choice of ending their education path or military careers and move on with life or students can continue schooling for an additional two years, achieving a Bachelors degree (BA/BS) diploma and possible either end schooling or continue with further education (such as Masters and Doctorate degrees). Those who chose to follow a military career have the choice to continue military service as a long term career or can end their career and be given an honorable discharge and a military degree diploma which states the person served in the military and took on education in whichever field of service they entered. If a person is discharged from the military early, due to physical injury or otherwise, they will be entered into Senior Technical Schooling. If they are discharged passed one and half years of military service due to said injuries, they will not be required to enter schooling and will be provided a military degree. Senior Technical Schooling For those who choose the track of entering Senior Technical School, the students are provided a choice of varying majors and minors to take in government funded advanced schooling. For two years they will pass through the 13th and 14th grades and graduate around the age of 20 with a Graduates Degree. Government funded schools provide a large variety of majors and minors including but not limited to: *Economics *Business *Criminal Justice & Law *Forensics *Mathematics *Biology & Anatomy *Medical School *Chemistry *Foreign Language *Politics/Debate/Geopolitics *Architecture *Computer Sciences/Programming *Robotics/AI *Art/Design *Music *History/Anthropology/Archeology *Physics *Space Exploration/Geology/Evolution *Psychology *Parapsychology/Paranormal Sciences Military Education Those who choose to end their education at High School, enter two years of active military service. They have the right to choose which branch of the military they will join. By joining certain branches, certain higher education is taught to recruits. Following two years of service, servicemen and women are honorably discharged with a Military Degree. Service members can then choose to move on with life or to continue military service as a longer term career. Some classes are default trained while others are chosen. *Union of Everett Air Force **Space Exploration **Flight School **Combat Training **Air Combat Training **Rocket Sciences **Aerial Mechanics/Repair **Robotics/AI **Weapons of Mass Destruction **Communications & Command **Fusion Technology **Martial Arts *Union of Everett Space Forces **Space Exploration ***Geology/Evolution ***Space Biology ***Gravity/Orbit/the Solar System **Flight School/Space Flight **Space Combat Training **Rocket Sciences **Fusion Technology **Laser Technology **Advanced Mathematics *Union of Everett Navy **Flight School **Combat Training **Aerial/Naval Mechanics/Repair **Deep Sea Diving **Marine Biology **Medical/Paramedic Training **Martial Arts *Union of Everett Marine Corps **Combat Training **Helicopter Flight School **Construction **Engineering **Robotics/AI **Mechanics/Repair/Welding **Medical/Paramedic Training **Search & Rescue **Foreign Languages **Martial Arts *Union of Everett Militant Forces **Advanced Combat Training **Demolition/Explosives ***Chemistry **Advanced Martial Arts **Advanced Foreign Languages **Counter Terrorism/Federal Law Enforcement **Flight School **Weapons of Mass Destruction **Anatomy Category:Everett (FWNG)